Conventional digital signage networks typically distribute media content within a playlist for playing on screens within a number of entities within the network. Typically, multiple copies of the same playlist are distributed across each of the network entities. Implementing changes to these playlists often requires time-consuming, manual edits of each playlist distributed. As a result, to avoid this requirement, many playlists transmit generalized content or outdated content.